Formerly, the present inventor has made a product a magnetic field generating apparatus for medical treatment which has a plurality of connected synthetic resin case bodies, wherein a magnetic field generator that a coil bobbin is disposed on an iron core is housed. This apparatus is such in which the magnetic field generator generates an alternating magnetic field when the coil bobbin is energized, and an effect of a magnetic medical treatment is obtained in a manner that one of plate surfaces of the case body is brought in contact with the surface of a human body, and the above-mentioned alternating magnetic field acts on an exterior magnetic field to act externally from this plate surface.
In this magnetic field generating apparatus for medical treatment, an operation time is set by a timer, and after a lapse of the set time, the operation stops automatically to terminate the medical treatment. This lapse of the set time (for example, the residual time) is displayed on a numeric display, and the user can devote himself to the medical treatment wile making sure of the numeric value on the numeric display as required.
Then, in the above-mentioned magnetic field generator, the surface temperature is raised by energizing the coil bobbin, and this heat can be utilized effectively also for thermal therapy by transmitting it to the case body. However, a rise in the surface temperature of the magnetic field generator higher than required due to successive use for a long time generates a risk of burning, and as a countermeasure for this, the operation of the magnetic field generator is forcedly stopped when the above-mentioned surface temperature rises higher than a predetermined value, and the generator is made to wait until a proper temperature is restored.
In this kind of magnetic field generating apparatus for medical treatment, when the operation of the apparatus is stopped in the midst of medical treatment due to a rise in the temperature, the user might misunderstand that the apparatus has gone out of order, or might be mistaken that the operation has been stopped after the set time has elapsed. To avoid such a misunderstanding or mistake, a rise in the temperature can be identified by incorporating an alarm buzzer or an alarm lamp, but this has problem of necessitating a special alarm component, increasing the number of parts and raising the manufacturing cost of the apparatus.
The present invention has been achieved in light of the above-mentioned problems, and purposes to provide a time displaying apparatus capable of advising of a rise in the temperature without using a special alarming component by informing a rise in the temperature by effectively using a numeric display displaying the lapse of time.